The present invention relates to a suction silencer apparatus provided in a suction system of an engine for vehicle.
In the engine for vehicle, air purified by an air cleaner is mixed with a fuel and sucked in a combustion chamber to be burned.
Since the air cleaner produces a suction sound by air flow when it sucks the air and sometimes it becomes a cause of noises, an air intake of the air cleaner has been formed by a duct and a silencer apparatus has been provided on the duct.
In an example described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication HEI 4-318269, a plurality of silencer apparatuses are arranged in order along a suction passage of the duct and by means of the plurality of silencer apparatuses an effective silence can be achieved covering a wide frequency zone.
However, according to the example of the Japanese Publication, because a plurality of silencer apparatuses are arranged on different positions of the duct respectively, the space efficiency is inferior and it is impossible to utilize a space effectively.